


Finders Keepers

by LillyOfTheDeathly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location (FNaF)
Genre: But I like this new direction, Eggs is Micheal to me, Ennard doesnt really have a gender, Ennard has the tentacles, I may follow this up with Eggs going to see a psychiatrist, If you cant find it make it, Im tumblr tagging this, It is now Porn with Plot, Male Eggs, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canon in general, Okay this isnt going like planned, Oops, Other, Tentacles/tendrils, This is no longer pwp, Why have I seen few other works for this?, ah well, but prefers male pronouns, enjoy i guess, i dunno, obviously, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyOfTheDeathly/pseuds/LillyOfTheDeathly
Summary: When Eggs signed up for this job, being hunted by the endoskeleton of a discontinued animatronic was not what he had in mind. Had he known he probably wouldn't have taken the job... But that's probably why he wasn't told.Not explicit yet but will be in future chapters.





	Finders Keepers

When Eggs signed up for this job, being hunted by the endoskeleton of a discontinued animatronic was not what he had in mind. Had he known he probably wouldn't have taken the job... But that's probably why he wasn't told. He was just glad the animatronic - Ennard, it called itself - didn't seem to be able to tell where he was when he breathed slowly. All he had to do was survive until morning... right? That's when the other employees would arrive... and he would be safe then, right? He sure hoped.

What he didn't know was the animatronic was approaching his hiding space, the stacks of boxes, quiet in its steps. When it grabbed him he screeched and tried to escape its grip. 'This is it' He thought, 'This is how I die.' Ennard began dragging him towards the scooping room. It was surprisingly careful to not harm him yet and he was confused about that. It had said something about having him 'become part of the machine' So perhaps it didn't want to break him... he hoped so.

It shifted and then stopped, placing Eggs on the chair, trying to tie him to it, but not doing a good job. It gave up and backed up, considering Micheal.  
"What do humans normally do?" Micheal paused, completely confused. That is not at all what he was expecting, and he didn't know how to respond at first, broken sounds leaving him as he tried to string a coherent sentence together.

"I-uh-ah... What do you mean?" Ennard tilted its head.

"What do humans do when they are living?" Micheal blinked a few times, still not really getting it.

"Uh.... Eat? Sleep... What we need to do to live? I mean... it really depends on the human... and it isn't always the same?" Eggs was working on getting the rope off to try and run. Ennard thankfully hadn't noticed yet and continued with his questions.

"What do you do every day?"

"I uh... I wake up, get breakfast a-"

"What is breakfast?" Eggs blinked a few times before sighing.

"Its food we eat soon after we wake. Lunch is the middle of our awake time, and dinner is soon before we sleep. Anyways, I eat breakfast and then get ready for work. Once I do that I come here, live through this hell, and then go home and relax before eating dinner and going back to sleep, sometimes after I take a shower."

"What is a 'shower'?"

"Keeps us clean, its when we have water sprayed at us and use soap to get dirt off of our bodies."

"Is that all?" Eggs nodded just as he got the wire untied and moved to bolt from the room. Ennard made an indignant noise before a thicker wire snagged Egg's leg to pull him back into the room.

"THAT WASN'T _FAIR!_ " Ennard seemed offended as it lifted Eggs into the air by his leg so his eyes met Ennard's, even though Eggs was upside down. Ennard noticed that this seemed to be putting Eggs in pain and shifted his wires to grab the other leg. Alright, not as much pain, though the human seemed angry now.

"LET ME _GO_ YOU STUPID MACHINE! I don't want any of this 'becoming part of you' shit!" He hit Ennard, but regretted it when pain flared in his hand. Ennard seemed unimpressed as he crossed his arms.

"We don't care what you want. We want to be free, and you are the only way we can be free... Sorry."

".... you don't have to kill me, please." Eggs was desperate now. Ennard seemed confused.

"Kill you? We aren't going to kill you... just scoop you."

"That will kill me though!"

"...Really?" Eggs noticed what looked like kindness show itself on the animatronic's face.

"We can't be scooped because our insides aren't like yours, we are soft and if you scoop me I'll die." Micheal hoped the animatronic would let him go now... his head was starting to pound from him being upside down so long. Thankfully Ennard gently placed him on the ground.

"You said we don't have to scoop you... Why?"

"If you aren't used anymore I'm sure they will let me buy you or something... and then boom! You're free!" Micheal was shaky and unsteady as he moved to his feet and Ennard noticed, grabbing him around his middle with one of the wires he was just holding Eggs with.

"And if it doesn't work?" Ennard crossed his arms, raising the brow above the eye that he actually had in the right spot.

"...I'll sneak you out." Eggs new this might backfire, but he would rather be arrested than killed. Ennard considered the new plans and then nodded.

"Very well. You better not be lying." Ennard warned and Egg's eyes widened as he raised his hands defensively.

"I swear I'm not!"

* * *

 

The next day Micheal had worked out a deal to buy Ennard.


End file.
